According to the present invention a liquid-pourer for attachment to the neck of a bottle, comprises a spout-portion having a rear end for coupling to the bottle-neck and two elongate passageways extending parallel to one another between the rear and front ends of the spout-portion to open into and from the bottle, a first of the passageways being operative for discharging liquid in pouring from the bottle and the second passageway being operative for admitting air to the bottle when the second passageway is located above the first during pouring, and an elongate handle-portion attached to the spout-portion to extend both upwardly and rearwardly to overlie the bottle when the second passageway is above the first during pouring as aforesaid.
The spout-portion, which may have a spigot at its rear end for entry into the bottle-neck, may be generally cylindrical in the latter case, the two passageways may be of complementary segmental cross-section and extend parallel to one another lengthwise of the spout-portion.
The liquid-pourer according to the invention may include means for screw-thread attachment of the spout-portion to the neck of the bottle. Alternatively, it may include to the same end, a resilient clip-element for snap engagement under a portion of the neck of the bottle.